


超人死后的12小时

by FromMidworld



Series: DCEU补完 [2]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromMidworld/pseuds/FromMidworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>超人死了。露易丝、布鲁斯和戴安娜，摆完耶稣下十字架的造型后，还有很多要做。压抑的与释放的悲痛，刚刚认识却必须信任的彼此，对亲人，对政府，对公众，对敌人，善后工作……并不简单。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第1小时

**Author's Note:**

> 如果我看起来像是露易丝吹的话，那是因为我就是。  
> 警告：这篇文里根本没有活的克拉克，但是是建立在露易丝与克拉克是彼此深爱的情侣基础上，不喜勿看。  
> 设定超人死的时间大约是晚上22点，但文中的时间点绝不保证任何程度的精确性……

头几分钟里他们允许自己和彼此哀悼，布鲁斯在沉默中将超人破碎的身躯递给他凡间的爱人。实际上他并不比这样体型的人类更重，但布鲁斯觉得压在自己双手间的是比起尸体更沉重得多的东西。

超人心口的创口并没有像常人那样血流如注，在昏暗中它就像是一个黑洞，紧紧吸附着布鲁斯的目光。改变了世界的——不，拯救了世界的外星人，在两年后再次拯救了世界，以一颗破碎的心脏为代价。

_这不是你一个小时前还最想看不过的结果吗？_

然后他听到了已经算不上遥远的直升机声响，沉默与哀悼也是一种奢侈，而他们已经用完了。

布鲁斯猛地一甩头，把情感狠狠地关闭。

但他万万没想到第一个说话的是那个女记者。她抬起头，她眨着双眼驱散泪水，她的声音是爱人死后一个人所能做到的所有暗哑与坚稳的集合：“带他走。”

布鲁斯看向她，又看向她臂弯中的超人，按下心中的惊讶。他发现自己的原本在想着该当如何说服这位钢铁之子的爱人放开他失去生命与神力的身体，而现在看来不需要了，他觉得自己本该松一口气，但他现在还装不下这种正面情绪。然后他回过神来发现路易斯·莱恩看向的并不是他自己，而是那个至今在场没有人知道她来历的女战士。

布鲁斯在面罩后面皱起了眉。那着战甲的女人也惊愕了一瞬间：“好，告诉我该怎样把他还给你。”

“5小时后，或许更久，联系我，星球日报，露易丝·莱恩。”

“天堂岛的戴安娜，你有我的承诺。”她踏近了一步。

“……不，等一下。”莱恩说着掏出手机，在轻微的颤抖中为死去的钢铁之子拍下了一张面目模糊而伤口鲜明得刺目的照片。

然后布鲁斯拦住了她，但他只是从腰带里掏出一个小小的通讯器递给戴安娜，“用这个联系我，我能联系到莱恩女士。”蝙蝠侠的低沉声音说。然后他看着天堂岛的戴安娜轻松地从莱恩怀中提起超人的身体，将他稳稳抱住，然后她原地升起了几寸，“再会，战士们。”她说。

她飞走了，没有留下音爆，但也足够快速，直入目不可视的遥远云天。

布鲁斯没有说什么，径自转身握住了那怪物身中的氪石长矛。拔出它要用的力道比想象的要多不少，而布鲁斯一直觉得身后莱恩的目光透视着自己的每个动作。

当他终于重新将那血染的长矛握回手中。身后的记者突然说话了：“你是布鲁斯·韦恩。”

布鲁斯没有回头，却也没有否认。

“如果你不报道这部分的话，我会十分感激。”他说，“我会照顾玛莎。”

“走吧，我会应付华盛顿。”莱恩说。

当美国空军的直升机带来的风与声响笼罩在这人与神与恶魔交战之处时，他们的探照灯下只有女记者站在那里，她低着头而脊背挺直，金红色的长发在风中飘舞。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 总觉得在这个时刻，蝙蝠侠/韦恩，对露易丝来说还不如戴安娜可信。  
> 但他们俩后面会有机会深入交流的。


	2. 第2小时

把露易丝拖上直升机的只是些年轻的特战队员，而最终跟她说话的，毫无意外的是卡尔文·斯旺维克，而包围着他们的是毫无意外的空白四壁与单面镜。

在路上的时间，露易丝都用来将所有情绪暂时埋葬。当斯旺维克走进来的时候，她没等国防部长先开口：“你们的人进入氪星飞船了么？你们逮捕莱克斯·卢瑟了么？”

“飞船已经被包围，不管谁在里面，都会需要好好解释一下了。”斯旺维克说，“但我现在想先听听你所知道的，莱恩女士，你为什么这么擅长出现在所有大麻烦中呢？”

如果是在平时她会机智地反驳，会告诉对方因为自己是最好的记者，会说最大的麻烦也就是最好的故事，但此刻所有这些都显得毫无意义。

她在强迫自己冷静的同时，已经想好了要说什么，“莱克斯·卢瑟绑架了我。”她说。

果然，国防部长瞪圆了双目：“你说什么？”

“确切地说实施绑架的是那个俄国口音的雇佣兵，与出现在内罗米的是同一个人，”露易丝说了下去，“就在今晚我准备离开华盛顿特区的时候，没想到是绑架者让我搭了一趟回大都会的快车。”她与斯旺维克交换着眼神，知道对方明白了她的意思：此刻他们的对话定然有人听着，但斯旺维克自己也该能把这些和那颗子弹的真相联系起来。

“我被直升机带回了大都会，到莱克斯大厦……的屋顶。卢瑟等在那里，发表了一番他对超人的高论，然后他把我从屋顶上推了下去。”

“但是超人救了你。”斯旺维克问道，“又一次？”

露易丝点头时觉得哽咽已经无法抑制，于是她张口继续说下去：“超人把我放在地面上，然后没过多久我看到超人向哥谭飞去，于是我也跟了过去。在那里我看到超人、蝙蝠侠，还有一位女士——从没见过像那样的女人，她拿着一面圆盾，举着剑，我想她几乎和超人一样强大——他们在和那个东西战斗，那个氪星飞船中出现的怪物。怪物释放的能量太强了……我不敢靠近，看不清细节，但战斗停下后我过去了，超人死了，他付出生命，杀死了恶魔。就是这样。”

“ _超人死了？_ ”斯旺维克立刻抓住了这番叙述里的终点，重复道。

这四个字在未来的几天不断地从每个人口中说出，但此刻露易丝是第一次从别人口中听到它，那一瞬间它似乎因为局外人的认知一下子真实且确凿了起来，每一个字都清晰得震耳欲聋。

“是的，我亲眼所见。”露易丝说，她的声音终究是变了调，她不得不低下头避开斯旺维克的目光。她抽出手机丢在桌上，自己却并没有看那张照片。

“让我猜猜，”过了一会斯旺维克才慢慢地说，“这照片已经发给你的编辑了？”

“当然。”

斯旺维克按灭了手机显示，把它从桌上推了回来。他的下一句话却不是对露易丝说的：“法里斯少校，给我们这儿拿点热饮来。”

“莱恩女士，我很遗憾。”

露易丝接受了女军官递过来的茶杯，在掌心的温度中平静下来，她把脸凑过去让热气熏开一些双眼的酸痛。“我想莱克斯·卢瑟才是你们该询问所有这一切的人。”当她再说话的时候，声音已经恢复了稳定。

斯旺维克指了指自己的耳朵，“卢瑟已经被捕了。但我们在现场没有看到超人，我们知道有架该死的非法私人飞机和一个像超人一样会飞的家伙离开了，怎么回事？”

“飞机是蝙蝠侠的，而那个女战士也会飞，他们把超人带走了。我不知道他们任何一个的身份，也不知道他们去了哪里。”露易丝的声音干巴巴的。

“而你就让他们把超人的尸体带走了？”斯旺维克不可置信地问。

“好像我能阻止他们似的。”

“莱恩女士，我很清楚你和超人的关系肯定不仅仅是记者与新闻头条。”

“是的，我认识他，他多次救过我的命，我知道他是个好人。因此作为记者，我在意新闻头条上是关于他的真相而非谣言，具体到这次，我觉得有责任告诉人们他为何而死。”露易丝说，音调提高了半分，语气却越发冷静，“告诉你的一切，我也会告诉所有人。部长，我还有一篇很重要的报道要写，我可以走了么？”

“那么，我能不能相信这报道中不会有我今晚没有听过的消息？”

“你可以。”露易丝回答。然后她也抛回去一些问题，“你们发射核弹的时候知道超人能够幸存吗？是总统下的命令吗？”

“我此刻不能确认或是否认此次对军事行动的任何细节。”

露易丝轻轻摇头。

“即使超人死了，世界也不会回到从前的样子了，将军。”

 

***

 

布鲁斯拖着那沉重的氪石长矛爬上阿尔弗雷德替他开过来的蝙蝠飞机的时候，脑子还被超人死亡的景象与事实所占满。直到飞机已经开始在它第一个目的地面前减速下降，布鲁斯才猛然意识到他先前对莱恩保证了一个怎样的任务。

_我会照顾玛莎。_

我会是告诉玛莎超人的死讯的人？

布鲁斯在赶赴与氪星恶魔的战斗前将玛莎送到了自己恰在附近的一个大都会的安全屋，而他现在将飞机停在门口，内心只想回去与庞大的异星怪物再战上几个回合。

此刻他僵坐在蝙蝠飞机里，这一晚所有战斗留下的疼痛与疲惫在将他淹没，但真正陷住了他，让他整个人动弹不得的，是愧疚与恐惧。他怎么能，他怎么敢，走进那扇门，告诉那个名叫玛莎的母亲，她的儿子死了？

“韦恩少爷，你还好吗？”飞机里响起了阿尔弗雷德的声音。

一瞬间布鲁斯想到请他去替自己做这个报丧者，他脑子里甚至出现了自己举着通话器愚蠢沉默而尴尬无比地站在玛莎面前，听着阿尔弗雷德的声音——

不。你这个懦夫！

“我不好，阿尔弗。超人死了。”

“这不是你的错。”

“不，这从头到尾都全是我的错！。”布鲁斯的声音响得让他自己微微吃了一惊，但却没有要停下来的意思，“我的恐惧，我的偏见，我的无知和傲慢……是我允许卢瑟利用我，我竟然还一直觉得自己也在利用他！我差一点亲手杀了超人！而最终那恶魔的诞生，正是因为我，是我拖住了那个能阻止他的英雄。我与卢瑟有什么区别？纵使往最好了说，我也是他最合用的帮凶。”

“卢瑟总归是会想出办法制造恶魔的，韦恩少爷。这与你没有直接关系，而最终发生的事，也是超人自己的选择。”而阿尔弗雷德的声音依然平稳，像是整个世界里唯一恒久不变的存在。但此刻的布鲁斯就像是过去的两年里一样，对此并不领情。

“超人选择了用尽生命为人类战斗！今晚的一切证明了什么？大约是我把那外星人当做异类与威胁，而事实上人性比起他远远不如，更加脆弱和自私，被恐惧驱动，对彼此与外来者都充满恶意！”布鲁斯·韦恩在蝙蝠飞机绝对隔音的狭窄空间里咆哮着，不是对他的管家，而是对自己。

阿尔弗雷德大约正是明白了这一点，他并没有再回答，而是在沉默中稳稳地将飞机停下。蝙蝠侠坐在狭窄的寂静与黑暗里听着自己沉重的呼吸。过了不知多久，飞机舱盖打开了，却并不是布鲁斯自己的操作。

但他明白，他明白这是他必须做的，他必须去承担，这是他的代价，他的审判，他的刑罚。

他缓慢地站了起来，他背负着沉重的十字架向屋门前走去。他抬手敲门，他等待，然后门开了。

屋里没有开灯，只有远角的电视机闪烁着，布鲁斯看出上面播报着氪星怪兽与超人战斗的新闻。玛莎看到蝙蝠侠高大黑暗的轮廓站在门槛上，不自觉地微微退开半步。

超人的母亲仰起脸望着哥谭的都市传说，而后者身上并没有散发出传说中令人恐惧的气息……不，他散发着完全不同的情绪，看到年长女人的脸，他无可抑制地想起上一次与她说话时自己还在自称为他儿子的朋友，他的话卡在了喉咙口，他的双唇像是黏住了彼此……

然后他的沉默让玛莎心底涌出另一种恐惧。

“怎么，”她问，声音里有不易察觉的颤抖，“克拉克没跟你在一起吗？他在哪里？”

克拉克。布鲁斯心底重复着，超人的名字。当然了，他有一个人类母亲，一个人类爱人，那他当然会有一个人类的名字。莱恩也喊过，但当时他心里全然被另一个名字占满，并没有注意。克拉克，他对这名字有印象。克拉克·肯特？挂着记者证，戴着眼镜，穿着廉价西装，星球日报……他竟然丝毫没去注意，他竟然不知道！但现在，知道了超人的名字与身份……只会让一切变得更难，他有名字，他有份工作，他有个生活，他甚至也从普通人的角度关心着公众的安全……布鲁斯一次次张开嘴想说话又一次次失败，他不知道自己陷入在所有这些思绪中沉默了多久，但一定足够久了，久到已经可以传达出不祥的信息。

“他出事了？他……”

布鲁斯猛地抬手拽掉了头罩，一缕花白的头发落到他的脸上，他伸手重重地把它揉回去，他终于开了口，他的声音就像通过变声器后一样低沉暗哑，却没有那种机械的冰冷平静：“是的，他……克拉克，不在了。”

玛莎发出一声细微的哽咽，她的目光紧紧盯着蝙蝠侠——布鲁斯的脸，她的声音里的颤抖比她的话语还响亮：“怎么……他是怎么？”

“He saved us… ”布鲁斯发现自己说道，“He died as a hero. ”

话一出口他立刻后悔了，这是什么废话？这种话对超人来说是何其苍白无力？这是他的母亲，她——自己怎么可以用这样像是一个事不关已的报丧腔调！

“我，我的意思……不，对不起……”他想要给自己一拳，他想要超人来狠狠给自己一拳。

超人的母亲眼中终于淌出了泪水，然后她轻轻伸手搭在蝙蝠侠的上臂上，她颤抖的声音打断了对方不知所云的道歉，“谢谢你，孩子，谢谢你告诉我。”

这太超过了，这——

然后玛莎抱住了他，穿着冰冷甲胄的蝙蝠侠陷入了一个母亲悲伤的拥抱。玛莎甚至反过来安慰起他来，“好了，没事的，”她轻柔的声音在他近前响起，“一切都会好的。”

这拥抱中的悲伤和温暖一样令他赶到陌生，布鲁斯觉得自己僵硬的肩膀倾颓下来，，他低下头去接受了玛莎的双手。他心中知道自己不配，却贪婪地从这位母亲的拥抱中寻求着安慰，然后他发现自己心中郁结的灰暗愤怒与挫败感在玛莎的悲痛面前溃败如决堤。他发现自己眼里眼里也有了泪水，他不由自主地抬起手回应了这个拥抱，绑住他的舌头的魔咒解开了。

“我很抱歉，我很抱歉……”玛莎颤抖的手轻轻拍着他的肩膀，而他一遍一遍地低语。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MOS里的斯旺维克将军到了BVS里已经当上了国防部长。总觉得他和超人和露易丝之间一直是一种充满了隐瞒与警惕的盟友关系。然而这个设定我喜欢，比莱恩将军什么的棒许多！  
> 关于老爷报丧梗……感谢Super Sociology的诸位，尤其是亲爱的berry。  
> 


	3. 第3小时

阿尔弗雷德端着咖啡走下蝙蝠洞。

“韦恩少爷，我不认为她能睡着，但在此种情况下肯特夫人已经是我们能期待的最好状态了。”

“没关系，或许我们几小时内就需要送她回堪萨斯。我现在需要联系莱恩。”

阿尔弗雷德看到布鲁斯已经在操作台前工作着，他的嗓音还带着几分沙哑，但语气中透出的是理性而非悔恨。

这就好。现在都已经不是担心他过度疲劳的时候了。

 

露易丝与斯旺维克告别后才意识到，自己依然浑身湿冷，在寂静的夜空下颤抖着。她明白自己此刻最渴望的就是找一个只属于自己的地方大声哭泣，但她不能，善后工作远远没有结束，而她依然需要用尽所有的理智与判断力，思索每个行为的后果。所以其实露易丝没有把照片发给佩里， 所以她也没有第一时间回到星球日报，尽管她很清楚佩里一定还在办公室里，并且很想从她这里得到最新消息。

她需要联系蝙蝠侠，她想起了之前安排里有些重大疏漏。这还真是个麻烦事，蝙蝠侠没有把通讯器给她显然是为防被军方发现，而现在她总不能打给韦恩集团前台吧?

几乎就是在露易丝回到自己公寓并转身锁上门的瞬间，她的手机震动起来。

而屏幕上已经不是原来的界面了。深色的背景上一个蝙蝠形状闪烁着，下面一行字：请确认无人窃听后接听。

她皱起了眉，但还是把手机扣在了桌上，然后快速换掉湿衣服，期间摸索寻找着窃听或追踪装备。还好，并没有发现。

然后露易丝终于接起蝙蝠侠的电话。

“你黑了我的手机。”她干脆地跳过了打招呼的环节。

“我们需要安全的通讯。”对面传来的是布鲁斯·韦恩的声音。

“你窃听我和国防部长说的话了吗？”露易丝的声音依然冷硬。

“是的。你说得恰到好处。”

但她实在无心感谢蝙蝠侠的称赞，“玛莎怎么样了？”

“暂时在我这里，她还好。”

“她知道了。”

“是的。”

片刻的沉默后露易丝继续说话时声音平和了许多：“我想你已经知道了超人就是克拉克·肯特。”

“是的，这也正是我打过来的原因。你打算继续隐瞒他的身份，我觉得这是明智的选择。”

“即使我要讲述超人的故事，也绝不是现在。”露易丝回答，“所以现在的问题是，如何处理克拉克的死亡。”

 

布鲁斯不能不承认他开始愈加佩服这位女记者了，某种程度上他根本不相信恋爱中的人能保持有强大的理性与自控力，而露易丝·莱恩做到了在这种情形下依然如此冷静与清醒。现在电话里她的声音背后有着隐约的颤抖，但是足够平稳，而且透出明确的警惕意味。

当然了，踩她男友的脖子、黑她的手机、窃听她的谈话，这都不是什么获得信任的正确姿势。

而她依然有足够的判断力来与自己商量此事，布鲁斯觉得没什么可抱怨的。

“我有个计划。”两个人同时说道。

“你先说。”布鲁斯说。

露易丝深吸一口气：“克拉克·肯特的尸体在哥谭港口的战斗后几小时被发现，死于现场的建筑物塌方，我和星球日报还要再过几个小时才接到消息，最终他会被送回堪萨斯他母亲的手中，而玛莎从来没有来过大都会或是哥谭。对报社的人可以解释为他是去找我的，至于其他人本来就不会在意这事的细节。我们需要请戴安娜把他带回来，我这里有他的衣服、眼镜和记者证。而在哥谭的布置你应该可以帮上忙。”

“我可以做到更多，这是我的哥谭。”布鲁斯很快回答，“我能让他省略被人发现和确认身份的步骤，同时做好所有的流程和文件，他只会非常短暂地出现在停尸房，几个小时内就装上飞机送回堪萨斯，而那时玛莎已经被送回了家。整个过程中亲眼看到遗体的外人会控制在最少，并且都是不会提问的人。”

露易丝沉默着，布鲁斯明白她的顾虑，却知道自己并没有什么能空口获得她信任的话可说。

于是他说：“你需要跟玛莎说话吗？”

而她回答：“不，暂时不了，就这样办吧。”


	4. 第6小时

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 露易丝以一位爱人与一位记者的方式来向超人致敬。

露易丝终于是独自一人了。

不，她不是，这间公寓里到处都是克拉克的影子。

现在她坐在浴缸里，希望热水可以帮自己稍稍驱散一小时前帮克拉克失去生命的身躯穿上平凡的衣物的景象。她成功了，现在她脑子里只有克拉克捧着购物袋和鲜花推门进来的样子：他作为超人时极少能见到的笑容，他轻柔捏起花茎的手指，他在浴缸里向她倾下身，他灼热柔软的唇舌，水溢出来洒满地面的声音。

客厅里电视响着，播放着FBI在氪星飞船中逮捕了莱克斯·卢瑟、氪星恶魔与超人的战斗摧毁英雄公园、太空中的核爆、哥谭废弃港口被夷为平地……恶魔已死，大家都松了口气，重新有了提出疑问的心思，许多新闻中提到了超人、蝙蝠侠与神秘女战士的现身与失踪，而现在所有人都在问他们去了哪。

露易丝顺着浴缸边缘往下滑去，感到热水渐渐漫过了自己面庞，水隔开了电视里的声音，她脑中只剩下了克拉克无尽的低语，“你是我的世界”他说。

露易丝在撒了浴盐的水面下睁开双眼，却发现自己几乎感觉不到双眼的刺痛。

 “你是我的世界”，露易丝知道这不是情话，而是他令人心痛的真诚……而现在，再也没有人会一直听着她的心跳了。

当露易丝猛地从水中站起来，她看到搁在洗漱台上的手机震动着，又是佩里，当然了。她还有工作要做。

 

终于坐在电脑前要写那篇或许是本年度最重要的报道的时，露易丝看着自己的双手颤抖着悬在键盘上，指甲尖在键盘上发出轻轻碰撞的声响。半个小时过去了，而她只打下了标题：

超人死了。

她吃了一片布洛芬，喝了一杯速溶咖啡，她站在阳台上俯视城市的灯光，她趴在地上做了十个俯卧撑，她用了自己常用的战胜写稿困难的一切方法。其实她知道这都没什么用，因为他无处不在。他嘲笑她的生活里塞满了速溶咖啡与街角的外卖，而他有着奇迹一般的厨艺，还常常用超级速度和热视线作弊；他在那阳台上偷偷从身后抱住她，然后悄无声息地飘起来，带着她从更高的高处看明日之城。甚至于俯卧撑——他曾经展开双腿躺在她公寓的地板上，在她做俯卧撑的时候他用那双可拔山岳的手轻轻托着她的腰，随着每次的下撑她与他的面庞离得太近，近得亲吻几乎成了一种本能。

她要如何写超人，写英雄的死，而不写克拉克呢？没有了克拉克在她肩膀后面看她的每一篇超人相关报道——他带着笑意的温暖呼吸轻抚着她的脸颊，他轻声读她指尖的文字——她不知道自己有没有可能再冷静地为全世界的读者写超人。

她不知道自己耽搁了多久。直至黎明前最黑暗的时刻她想到，克拉克·肯特会怎么写这样一篇报道呢？

于是她有了答案。肯特与莱恩是风格明显不同的记者，她坚守真相，而他……激励人心。

_“这个标记，它是有意义的。”_

_“在我的世界它有意义。”_

_“你是我的世界。”_

那么，我会让它有意义。


	5. 第7小时

布鲁斯把玛莎送回了肯特家的农庄。

他行走在堪萨斯的田地里。在他第三次回头的时候，终于看到肯特家窗里的灯光熄灭了。

冬天的田野一片空旷，没有庄稼，没有虫鸣，也几乎没有风，没有星辰或月亮，他觉得像是整个世界被抹去了细节，只剩下黑暗包裹着蝙蝠侠。

然后他看到戴安娜站在蝙蝠飞机前，而黑暗包裹不住她。

她胸前的战甲勾勒出展翅的鹰的形象，她的皮肤似乎发着微光，她背着圆盾，腰侧悬着绳索与利剑，她眉间的金色冠冕在黑发之间闪烁着星辰。

她是对的，他从没遇到过这样的女人。

“韦恩先生。”戴安娜说，她的声音在浓郁的黑暗中清晰得带着光，“你的东西。”

她手中是布鲁斯给她的通讯器。

“我能说点什么让你愿意留下那个吗？”布鲁斯说。

“我已经履行了对战友的敬意与对莱恩女士的承诺。”她回答，“但我来这里见你了。”

这就是他说点什么的机会……但布鲁斯却发现他忘掉了原本想说的话。他回忆起自己给戴安娜·普林斯女士发送的邮件，却竟然想不起自己那时在想什么。那时他磨砺着武器和甲胄准备去杀死异星威胁，而并没有停下来真正思考过那组超人类的资料意味着什么，也并不知道这封邮件发出去他自己所期待的结果是什么。

 “你是谁？”布鲁斯发现自己轻声发问。

他没想到能得到回答：希腊众神是存在的，而他面对着神的女儿，一位永生不朽的亚马逊公主，她在地球上已经生活了几千年。其实她说得非常简略平淡，但这信息量还是有些太大了，布鲁斯发现自己需要移开目光，面对黑暗思索这一切，重新去回忆自己想要说的话。

然而黑暗嘲笑着他：布鲁斯意识到自己是多么可笑，因为看到拥有毁灭人类力量的外星人走向恐惧与偏执，然后以那恐惧说服自己去弑杀那钢铁之子，甚至于他为此生出可笑的责任感来，甚至有一时他以为自己可以从为此殉难中获得某种自由与安宁。

但其实拥有强大力量的神祇从千万年前就一直生活在这星球上，而对人类来说，所有平凡的文明和历史，所有那些头顶没有披风飘舞，也没有异星来客的时代里的发展与成就，他们筑起的高楼与他们发射的卫星，还有他们随之升起的优越感，从来都只是偶然的幸运。

人类在宇宙中从不孤独，在自己的土地上亦然。氪星人的降临像是打开了一个阀门，而当神祇回归人世，恶魔也必与之同来。

而在所有这些拥有非凡却又可怖力量的存在中，或许此刻躺在他母亲平凡的农庄里一方朴素的棺木里的，是最具人性的一位。

当布鲁斯重新回望亚马逊公主的双眸，他第一次从中看到了千百年的时光与哀伤。

人类做了什么让百年前穿起这身铠甲并肩与战的女神转身离开？

两次世界大战。一个冰冷的声音在心底回答了他。无谓的争斗与杀戮。

“可是你昨晚回来了。”他终于说。话出口之后他才注意到自己语声中含着一丝近乎绝望的求恳，他不是在请求这位女神留下来，而是想请她告诉自己，她回来是因为人性还没有令她绝望。

布鲁斯想起了他原本想说什么，他想说服她留下来，却此刻方才明白他甚至还没有完全说服自己。

而女神转头望向远方刚刚升起的一丝微渺晨光，肯特农庄被照出了一个模糊的轮廓。

“我猜他比自己以为的更能激励人心，我希望自己能有机会告诉他这点。”她说，然后她的目光回到了布鲁斯脸上，双眼里多了另外一些温暖得多的光彩，“我们会再见面的，或许我们应该到时再继续这场谈话。”

 

【他们的下一次相见是在克拉克·肯特的葬礼上。那时布鲁斯说：“人类依然是好的。”】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 从一开始机构思的时候，我就想这篇文里应该有老爷与ww的第一次谈话，但很长时间里我不知道他们该说什么……他们不能把话都说完了，不然葬礼那场上还说什么呢？  
> 于是我最终想写的是黎明前的黑暗、希望与坚定背后沉重的反思。  
> 然而……觉得自己并没写出来。  
> 总是在写远比自己聪明强大的角色_(:з」∠)_，每当他们思考时，我就感觉自己灵魂厚度与脑容量都很成问题。


	6. 第8小时

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 布鲁斯在小镇上散了个步

“韦恩少爷，这个漫长夜晚的工作已经结束，如果你现在回来，至少在路上的时间你可以休息。”

“我不需要休息，阿尔弗，我稍后再回去，我需要思考。”

“先生，如果您期望从理性思考中得到信念的话，祝您走运。”

“谢谢你，阿尔弗，总是这么鼓舞人心。”

“我相信您，先生，一直如此。”

 

布鲁斯暂时关闭了通讯器，他迈步向堪萨斯的小镇走去。黎明正在静静地到来，布鲁斯走了将近半个小时，终于发现自己来到了镇中心的边缘，看得到微微亮起的天光上有水塔、风车和尖屋顶上十字架的轮廓。

尽管这对于许多人来说都是一个不眠之夜，但凌晨的小镇依然一片安静，他踏上的街道空无一人。他走到了那座不大不小的教堂后的墓地里，突然意识到这里大约就将是几天后超人下葬的地方。

_超人去教堂吗？_

如果他像一个普通的孩子一样在这座小镇上长大，很可能也曾跟着父母每周都来这里。

布鲁斯的目光几乎是无意识地在墓碑上扫过，直到它被一个名字所吸引，肯特。从墓碑上看，肯特家显然已经在这里住了好几代，却一直人丁算不上兴旺。其中最新的那座坟墓属于乔纳森·肯特，挚爱的丈夫与父亲，1951–1997。

_可是氪星人信仰上帝吗？_

 “早上好，先生。”一个温和的声音突然从布鲁斯背后响起，他转身看到一个穿黑衬衫的男人，和微光下他脖颈间的一抹白色，神父微笑着打招呼：“没在这附近见过您。”

“我不是当地人，不过我猜这你一眼就看得出来。”布鲁斯偷偷欣慰着自己似乎没有被认出来。

“先生，我们不再是经年见不到一个外乡人的时代了，不过，这种凌晨时分独自徘徊的外乡人确实很少见。有什么我可以帮你的吗？”神父向他走近，伴着自我介绍伸出手，“丹尼尔·莱昂。”

“莱昂神父，您愿意听我的告解吗？”布鲁斯·韦恩脱口而出。

莱昂把布鲁斯领进了教堂，还没有足够的阳光能从彩绘玻璃里投进来，教堂里充溢着沉静的暗色调。外乡人坐在长凳上，望着屋子那头的十字架与耶稣像，很长时间里莱昂神父静静地等他开口。

“啊……神父，我竟然不知道要从何说起，”他终于说话了，声音回荡在高耸的屋顶下，“而且……我不得不坦诚，其实我称不上信仰上帝的人。”

“现代文明的伟大之处就在于我们学会了宗教与世俗要彼此宽容。我自己还相信进化论呢。”

_超人相信进化论吗？_

“对上帝都缺乏信念如我者，却想要相信人，尤其是在我自己傲慢却怯懦地以人类为名犯下了许多错误之后……我是不是想要的太多了？”

“两年前，当全世界深陷恐惧的时候，也有一个人，来到这里，告诉我他想要相信人。”莱昂神父慢慢地说，“我觉得他也称不上信仰上帝。”

布鲁斯万万没有想到会听到这样的回答，两年前，那个时候，一个身在小镇，想要相信人类的……那个人是他？

“您是怎么回答他的呢？”

“我说，‘有时你需要先迈出第一步，信任会随后而来。’”

“后来呢？”布鲁斯隐约知道自己不该这样向神父询问另一个人的事，但他还是问了，带着几分急切。

_克拉克·肯特相信人吗？_

“我相信他做出了正确的选择。”

 

布鲁斯走出教堂的时候晨光已经笼罩了小镇，他沿着主街走了几步，开始注意到这里有些特别。

街道和街边的许多店铺都非常新，好像是这一两年内才建成的。

然后他知道了缘由：主街中段的一个小小的广场中间立着一座简单的方尖碑。基座上刻着在这里殉职的四名美国空军的名字，还有这里发生过的战斗：氪星人入侵的时候，曾在这与超人和美国空军交火，超人暂时击退了他们，没有居民伤亡。

 

布鲁斯重新激活了通讯器。

“阿尔弗？”

“我在，韦恩少爷。”

“我这就回去，请你帮我联系卢修斯。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这段，几乎是临时想到的。  
> 我从昨天一直在思索，最后让老爷走向“Men is still good.”结论的到底是什么或者是谁呢？  
> 阿福？露易丝？但想来想去觉得总归应该是克拉克……可是克拉克已经躺了……  
> 于是最后写成了这样一段，让他从小镇中感受到一些大超生前的人性光辉吧！  
> 说来这个莱昂神父，后来克拉克的葬礼也是他主持的呢。
> 
> 以及……从读一篇同人的乐趣角度，我感觉这篇文越来越无趣了_(:з」∠)_


	7. 第9小时

“卢修斯，抱歉这么早打扰你，但这事有点紧急。”

“请说，韦恩先生。”

“我要买一家报纸。”

 

***

 

《星球日报》本该是在头一天午夜以前就印刷完成运出的。但今天情况不同。

喝了这过早开始的一天里第五杯浓咖啡后，佩里·怀特终于拿到了一份满意的清样。他跑进大厦底层的印刷厂的时候手里的咖啡杯都忘了放下，印刷机轰隆隆转动起来后，他又举着那杯洒了一半的咖啡跑上来——下面信号不好——然后他摁着电话对各地的分支印刷厂负责人挨个吼了一通。

凌晨2点他听到本世纪最大新闻的独家现场真相，凌晨3点他站在自家报社屋顶上和露易丝·莱恩吵了一架，凌晨4点他收到头版文章，凌晨5点他收到手下记者的死讯，而那时候他已经写完了肯特的讣告……这一夜怀特主编过得过于充实，他心情十分不美好，并且眼皮跳得停不下来。

他得承认曾经有过那么一瞬间，就一瞬间，他想到《日报》会毫无疑问地拥有这场大新闻的独家深入报道而微妙地激动了一下。但接下来事情就一路挑战着他神经的承受力……

靠……他早该明白露易丝·莱恩不会轻易爱上一个堪萨斯来的年轻人，即使他的确是个好记者。

佩里当然知道莱恩在做什么，早在两年前她就开始做这样的事，她挟持舆论与政府的博弈早已脱离了单纯的媒体视角。其实佩里也知道自己的默许不仅仅是为了报纸销量，他也早被揪着领口拖进了英雄主义阵营。

不是为了故事，当然了，为了媒体良知与世界和平！他的眼皮又跳了起来。

到他开始吼运报车调配负责人的时候佩里已经跑回了编辑部办公室。然后他没能阻止自己一抬眼视线就落到一个本该空着的办公位上：那位讣告正在印刷机里奔跑的已故记者的办公桌前坐着他的女友，《星球日报》的王牌记者。

“莱恩，你在干什么？”佩里吼道。

露易丝似乎是正盯着一张宝丽来快照出神，听到他的声音她立刻把那照片放回信封里转过头来。她脸色苍白得活像溺了水，终于可以不用掩饰的悲伤在她双眼中清晰得近乎刺目，佩里不由得心里一软。

“……你知道，你可以拿两天假的。”

“不是现在。”露易丝轻轻摇头。

佩里叹了口气，把手里的清样放在肯特的办公桌上，转身走进了自己的办公室。

毕竟，处理那个在同一份报纸上有两份讣告的人的遗物，确实该是这个女人的事。而且就像这份报纸一样，这事有点紧急。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很多推测性私设，比如到此时刻才知道克拉克是超人但只能暴躁一下无话可说的佩里主编大人……  
> 佩里相信露易丝在做正确的事，但他恐怕也会忍不住想这之中个人情感和职业道德各占几成，但……爱情于战争中一切都是公平的。  
> 说过我是露易丝吹的【摊手】  
> 


	8. 第12小时

“开什么玩笑，世上哪有这么快的并购？”消息来得太突然了，露易丝不自觉提高了声音。

“当然没有，最终收购完成最少也得花上一两个月，但这回意向确定得就是有这么快。又没有其他人报价……你以为超人死了《星球日报》的估值会涨吗？”佩里烦躁地挥舞着咖啡杯，“还有你小点儿声，这事还没公布呢。”

“买家是谁？”

“自己去看看吧，他说要见你，人现在等在总经理办公室。”

露易丝挑起了眉毛：“……好吧。”

她已经站起来准备出门时，佩里又说话了。

“莱恩，”他的声音低沉了下来，“你能照顾好自己吧？”

露易丝给了他一个依然苍白但坚定的微笑，然后关上了身后总编室的玻璃门。

她知道佩里在担心什么，但露易丝发现自己此刻心里异常平静，第一阶段的战斗已经结束，她知道楼下的印刷机还在运转，甚至有书报亭前排起了队，她已经赢下了这一轮，没有任何人可以拉回已经传遍了全球的消息。如果今后失去了星球日报这一平台，事情当然会复杂和困难起来，但当了这么多年记者，她有自己的人脉、资源和退路。

此刻她飞快地在脑子里过滤起有这种财力又有控制星球日报的动机的人，第一个冒出来的名字是莱克斯·卢瑟——这家伙就算被捕了也绝对有这种实力——第二个，是布鲁斯·韦恩。

卢瑟无疑问是个大麻烦，而韦恩……

露易丝回到办公桌前，换上了高跟鞋，然后她向洗手间走去，见这位效率惊人的新老板前，她需要补个妆。

 

在总经理办公室等她的是布鲁斯·韦恩。

韦恩没有选择什么总裁出场经典造型，像是施施然转过一把高背大皮椅或是手插在西装裤袋里面向玻璃幕墙做深思状什么的。他平平淡淡地坐在办公室门口的会客沙发里，连腿都没有翘，手里读着今天的《星球日报》，表情认真得全然不符合他多年来在媒体面前塑造的人设。

但就是这个样子，让露易丝放低了警惕。

“韦恩先生。”露易丝说。然后不待邀请就坐在了沙发的另一侧。

韦恩抬起头，露易丝发现自己脑海里划过这人对着镜子给黑眼圈抹遮瑕膏的样子。其实遮瑕膏与定制西装的质量和效果都很好，如果不是他现在展露着真实的表情和眼神，这张属于白日的面具完全可以掩饰住这个人24小时内与氪星人和氪星怪物各打了一架，扫平了一群装备到牙齿的雇佣兵，还往返飞越了两次半个美洲大陆的事实。

蝙蝠侠是布鲁斯·韦恩。这个事实直到此刻才显出它惊人、荒诞却又情理之中的本质。

幸好我已经与穿格子衬衫戴眼镜的超人相处了两年。

“莱恩女士，我很遗憾。”他声音低沉得几乎像蝙蝠侠，却没有那冰冷的金属质感。

露易丝发现自己的警惕已然坍塌：“我接到了玛莎的电话，谢谢你送他们回家。”

 

蝙蝠侠年轻的时候确实有过恶俗的独行骑士情结，但现在他已经年近知命，在头脑足够清醒的时候他也知道能活到“没机会英年早逝”的今天，确实要感谢许多并肩与战的人。

而经过了昨夜的事件和这几个小时的反思，现在就是他两年来头脑最清醒的时刻。

真诚是获得盟友的最有力武器。蝙蝠侠做不到毫无隐瞒，但他决心在能做到的范围做到最好。

_“找到我们！你必须找到我们！”_

虽然露易丝·莱恩没有超能力，但这是个开始。

“那么，韦恩集团收购《星球日报》，告诉我意图吧。”

问题向他抛来，而布鲁斯·韦恩平生对一位记者卸下了伪装。

“为了让你继续做正确的事，不会受到自家报社的掣肘，同时也方便保护你。”布鲁斯说，“但我更希望我们能坦诚地合作，而不是我像华盛顿一样被你撵着跑。我猜你也看到一小时前莱克斯集团董事会发表的声明了，事情不会简单的。”

露易丝的鼻孔里发出了一个厌憎的声音：那声明几乎就是封战书。

莱克斯集团发言人一脸真诚地表示董事会完全相信他们的总裁，这一定是一场误会，而莱克斯集团愿意全力配合调查，来证明他们所认识的那位热诚的慈善家、大都会重建者绝不会牵涉到恐怖活动中。

“就我个人而言，我为莱克斯那头漂亮的红发深感遗憾，但我想这场误会造成的损失应该仅止于此了。”发言人最后说，对着镜头摆了一个不露牙齿的标准公关微笑。

但露易丝·莱恩没有因悲伤失去冷静，看来也不会因愤恨如此。她的面容几乎是立刻恢复了平静。两个人对视了几秒钟，然后露易丝轻轻叹了口气。

“我想起其实，几个小时以前我已经信任你了。”

她从包里拿出两样东西：一颗装在密封袋里的子弹和一个快递信封。

“那么，信息共享现在开始。”记者女士的声线专业了起来，“你知道卢瑟多少真相，他又对你了解多少？”

 

在布鲁斯坦白了自己从卢瑟那里获得情报与武器的过程后，露易丝解释了子弹的来源，展示了她在克拉克的办公桌上发现的匿名线索。

看到那快递信封里的东西时布鲁斯皱起了眉，世上最强侦探的脑子里许多孤立的点立刻串联起来。寄这些照片给克拉克，这手法与自己收到的剪报何其相似？而记者先生收到匿名线报正是在白葡萄牙人靠岸的日子。让超人来阻止蝙蝠侠抢走对付自己的武器，卢瑟是个很有黑色幽默感的谋略家。

而当整个过程重建完成后，布鲁斯不得不承认直到如今他们依然处于被动。

莱克斯握有的最坚实的底牌一直都是超人与蝙蝠侠的真实身份，眼下他还有的是筹码，不可能将之公之于众，但他显然还会继续利用他们因此暴露的弱点，而他们也会继续因此而束手束脚。

“卢瑟知道你的身份。” 露易丝带着一丝犹豫说，“我告诉国防部长超人尸体去向的时候那点含糊，恐怕还是会被追问的。”

“告诉他们是我。”布鲁斯立刻回答了她未出口的问题。

如果要找到和联合超能力者，至少要有有一张能让人看到，能让人信任的面孔。所以只能把嫌疑与阴谋都留给蝙蝠侠——这还是如果他能说服戴安娜加入的情况。

露易丝盯着他看了几秒钟，然后点了点头。

接着她轻轻掀起布鲁斯留在桌上的报纸，她的手在那一版展开时颤抖着，但她的话依然平静。

“官方给出的说法，恐怕也是我们所能用的唯一突破口。”

克拉克的讣告旁边的新闻标题是：莱克斯·卢瑟因涉嫌与国会爆炸案有关被捕。

“没错，政府只会私下里试图敲出他所知有关氪星科技的一切，不会把这事摆上明面。与之相比谋划本土恐怖袭击显然是更适合调动公众情绪的角度。但找到足够定罪的证据一定不会容易，而且随着这件事见报，他的律师们马上就会蜂拥而来。”布鲁斯说着伸手按起了额角，“不过蝙蝠侠也会寻找和保护相关证据的，如果发现适合媒体的内容，你会拿到匿名线报。”

“我会想知道你的调查手段么？”

“不。”

 

布鲁斯在星球日报门厅里标志性的地球雕塑前与露易丝告别。

“韦恩集团旗下记者宣战莱克斯·卢瑟，我竟然有点期待人们的反应，”她露出自嘲的浅笑，“复仇的女人与商战中的落井下石？”

“我们知道这是为了什么。”

 “真相与正义，是的。”

 

\- END –

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我觉得露易丝和蝙蝠已经在前面n个小时的合作中相信了彼此，用不着再互相试探和夹着哑谜说话。但蝙蝠还是丝毫没提到超人类档案和自己寻找和联合他们的计划。  
> Sigh，没有超人要组织正联恐怕真的很难，但本文就到这里啦，塞满了沉重压抑并不有趣的电影分析……  
> 但为什么我不能老老实实直接去写影评呢_(:з)∠)_
> 
> 想起看到有人嘲DCEU的超人没立场  
> 自古来超人的立场是：Truth, Justice and American Way.  
> 【去他的American Way】


End file.
